The Solution
by fanfictionator
Summary: When the Ministry asks for six names, they are asking for six lives. Right now, the only one Hermione truly cares about, is hers. Sure she volunteered, but how was she supposed to know the next time she looked at Draco Malfoy, he would be her husband? R
1. I Mean Our

**A/N: This is a story that I started a few days ago. I think it will turn out pretty cool. R&R**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, in case you are wondering, I do own Harry Potter! J. K. Rowling stole it from me! I tried telling the police but they didn't believe me…………. Ha! I wish this were true. (I really am just a big fan of the Harry Potter series, not the author)

Chapter One- I Mean _Our_

"So we have decided then." The Minister glanced around the room wearily at the board. Everyone was nodding and everyone looked tired after the twenty hour debate. "Then we will send word and hope they cooperate. You are dismissed." The well dressed, yet somehow still tattered looking people got up and walked out of the room. Rufus Scrimgeour looked at his weary assistant and told her to go home and rest. She nodded and walked out, with files in hand.

Voldemort had been killed, and the light side had won, but the dark wizards would not stop. The meeting had been over peace and stopping the smaller fights that had been occurring. Over the past few weeks, there had been multiple murders and curses from the angry death eaters. Instead of putting them all in Azkaban, the Minister had come up with a plan: a plan that should solve the conflict and make peace with everyone. _I hope._

_An Order of the Phoenix meeting_

"Calm down everyone! Calm down! Let me read it out loud!" I watched as Harry pushed his way to the window. The ministry owl sat on the ledge with a letter tied to its foot. Grabbing the letter and opening it quickly Harry read the letter aloud.

"_To the Order of the Phoenix and our good friends,_

_As I had discussed with you, we will carry out the wedding plans. You must choose two women and one man (between the ages of 17 and 24) who were deeply involved with you (with their consent) and send me their names. They will be given a partner in marriage. Do not fear for their safety because they will be living in a monitored home and will be unable to perform magic until circumstances get better. Don't be hasty, but be quick in deciding. These arranged marriages will be carried out in two days._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic"_

I gasped and many others joined me in the distressed state of being.

Everyone was silent and Harry placed the letter on a table. Looking at his friends he spoke, "Who will volunteer for this position." Everyone was silent once again. Then they all looked around and spoke at once. "QUIET! We have to do this! It is the only way we can finally call this war quits!" I couldn't take the idea of someone else doing it, so I walked up to Harry.

"I'll do it." I spoke meekly and many people patted me on the back to my dismay. Harry is easy to read and I knew he wanted to tell me no because he stammered.

Ginny stood up as well. "So will I." Harry wanted to protest to his ex-girlfriends statement but must have thought it would be better not to. Ginny joined me in a hug and Harry looked around desperately for a young male who fit the quota.

After a few minutes of awful silence, Ron stood up slowly. "I will." Harry gave his best friend an awkward hug and told him thanks.

_A meeting at the Malfoy Manner_

"What does it say!? Read it Draco!" Pansy Parkinson was running to his side as he shoved her hand off his shoulder.

Everyone came closer and listened as he read,

"_To my fellow witches and wizards at the Malfoys,_

_We will be carrying out the wedding plans as we had discussed. You must elect two men and one woman (between the ages of 17 and 24) who will be joined with another in marriage in two days. Fear not for their safety because the houses they will be living in will be monitored. Choose_ _soon or the Ministry will choose for you. Reply within the hour._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic"_

Placing the letter on the marble table, he looked up at everyone. They were all silent and looking at the ground.

"We must choose now," Narcissa spoke up and everyone turned their attention to her, "There is only one girl here between the ages so she is already nominated," Pansy gasped as everyone looked at her. "And there are only a three boys high enough in ranking, since Crabbe was killed," Pansy's eyes teared up and Narcissa stepped slightly forward to offer a small amount of comfort, "Which of you boys will volunteer?"

Raising her eyebrows, like a true Malfoy, she glanced from Goyle, to Blaise, and to her son, Draco.

Blaise stepped into the opening and said, "I will."

Draco looked from Goyle to his mother. _Merlin, why! _He pleaded silently with all the higher powers that exist.

He stepped up as well, "So will I," he unknowingly mimicked Ron Weasly.

The three of them looked at each other in remorse.

"It has been decided then. I will send the Ministry a reply." The large group dispersed and made their way to the dining room for food. A tense quiet overtaking them as they thanked Merlin that their own children (and themselves in some cases) were not in the age range and available.

As Narcissa sent the reply Draco stayed in the foyer of his home. His cousin walked up to him and patted him on the back. "I am just hoping that they voted Granger as one of those brides. At least she's hot." Draco sent him a glare and shook his head in disgust.

"Why would you not mind that? She's a mudblood!"

His cousin shrugged off the blood comment and spoke again, "A hot mudblood!" Draco turned his face away from Blaise, he felt sick at just the thought.

"I don't think that really matters now. We will find out in two days." The two men joined everyone else in the dining room.

_The Weddings_

"You look so beautiful!" Ginny was standing by me in the large mirror.

"So do you!" Apparently, my facial expressions gave my downcast feelings away because Ginny sighed and hugged me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I felt a hot tear come down my cheek and I met the redheads stare.

"Nothing… It's just that…well maybe it's a muggle thing but every girl dreams about her wedding and who she will be marrying… This is nothing like I pictured." We embraced each other and Ginny reassured me that it would be alright. I am embarrassed to be carrying on like this but I can't stop, I'm so upset that I'll be marrying an ex-death eater (willingly no less, why on earth did I volunteer for this?!).

"We'll still have each other right?" Ginny's red hair was curly and half up. A piece of it fell over her eyes. She was so cute and I always have looked at her like my little sister.

I resist the urge no longer and brush the stray hair behind he pale, freckled ear, offering her a soft, sad smile, "Always," I answered quietly.

The music started to play. _Crap! Oh Merlin! What is going to happen? Who am I marrying? _As if someone read my mind, a flying parchment swan came up to me.

I hurriedly opened the swan (ripped right in half on accident, made it a right bit harder to read!)

"_You will be wed to Draco Malfoy." _Is all it says. So matter of fact, so callus. Your plans for the future just became a smoldering pile of ash, have a nice day.

"WHAT!?" I turned and saw that Ginny had also received a swan. Rushing over to my friend I grabbed her paper. "Can I trade you please!?"

Ginny looked at my now tearstained paper and said, "No, I don't think we can change who we are marrying," was what she said but I knew that she'd have traded if she could've.

Sighing and thinking, _I am doing this for everyone else! _I walked towards the door. The song was playing and a short man walked through the door that I was only a few inches away from.

"Come on ladies. It's time."

Ginny and I followed dutifully, Pansy joined our odd white clad group as after a moment and the set was complete. The three of us walked side by side behind the man, all looking down and making our way to the front where the grooms were standing.

Draco was staring at me. Checking behind my shoulder to see who he was looking at I sent him a sad look. The man at front put all of the 'couples' hands together (to our disgust) and smiled at us.

He spoke in a strong clear voice so everyone in the Ministry lobby (the spot chosen as neutral for our marriages) could clearly hear, "We are here to witness the joining of these six people in marriage. You are to be the strong hold of peace between your sides in this feud. You are to respect each other and learn to love. Take your rings now," The men drew out similar silver rings and the women pulled out ones like them, "Place them on their hand," Draco slid it up my finger, the cold metal brushing along my skin, never breaking eye contact, "By doing this now, you are bound together by the power of love, and cannot be separated."

I stared right back into Malfoy Jr.'s cold gray eyes and realized I had just sold my soul to the devil, all for the benefit of people who would never truly appreciate the sacrifice I was making for them, and would someday forget I'd even existed. One warm, salty tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"Men, kiss your brides. May this be the first of many," Once again, my ever-faithful-weak-eyes, let a tear slip out of their hold.

Draco looks from my eyes to my lips to my ring, then back to my eyes. He looks so afraid, _almost as afraid as I feel _I realize_._ Do I frighten him? Or is it our new status as a couple? I feel his strong hand on my chin. Normally, I would have pulled back out of repulsion, but I had to do this.

Draco's lips cover my own in a short, firm, kiss. As he pulls back, I see the same fear in his eyes accompanied by a new anger.

I watch as Blaise takes Ginny's hand and leads her down the aisle and farther away from me. Ron and Pansy follow them out in quick succession, with Draco leading me right behind them.

Once we reach the end of aisle made of the floo-fireplaces we encounter the Minister himself, and he's holding keys.

_Delightful_.

"There are two keys for each of you. One is to your new house and the other is to your car," I see Draco and Blaise slip each other confused looks, "You will have to obtain a muggle license before you can drive it, but since you cannot perform magic until we know you are both safe, you will be allowed to drive for a few weeks with just this," Passing out permits he looked over us all. Seeing how truly pitiful we look he adds a sigh for good measure and says, "I am sorry we had to come to this."

And he left us alone, I watched him until he disappeared from view half hoping he'd turn around and yell, "April Fools'!" but he didn't.

I make my way to the driver's side of our new car and I can see Draco wants to protest.

"Granger, I don't think you want to drive in that dress," I looked down to my overly huge dress, then back up at him and sat behind the wheel, "Wha-"

"You don't even know how to drive right?" Defeated he looked out the window and buckled his seatbelt.

"_Turn onto I-24 here." _The Tom-Tom gave me directions to my, I mean _our_, new house. It's the only thing that speaking, trust me. Turning the wheel to the right I decided to act childish (or more teenage-ish) and take my confusion and anger out by speeding. Pushing the pedal hard, the car sped up and Draco sat up straighter.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to get us killed?" I couldn't find any words to say. My eyes were focused on the road and he grabbed a handle above his head. The speedometer reads 109. I see that I've broken my previous record and give a small smile while releasing most pressure on the accelerator pedal. Satisfied both with my record breaking and scaring Malfoy.

I turn the car onto I-24, and we enter a town.

After passing multiple houses and stores, the Tom-Tom says, "Turn right in 0.0 miles-Turn right," in it's tinny automated voice.

To the right was a small house made of brick with picturesque white shutters. We turn as directed and pull the car into the spacious garage.

Before I even put the car in park, Draco's unlocked the door and gotten out. I swear under my breath, which is my way of handling things, and turn the car off. I watch as the handsome young man storms toward the door. It took him about five minutes to figure out how to unlock the door and I laughed when he slammed it closed as if in punishment.

After staring at my newly decorated hand for several seconds, I open the car door and make way to my, I mean _our,_ new house. The few belongings I do own were already delivered to the house, but I feel no urge to unpack them. All I really want to do is cry, or go to my actual home (even Grimmauld Place, anywhere but here!).

Draco was in our (I shudder at the thought) bedroom and I throw my purse on the counter. A tear is making its way down my cheek once again. Wiping it from my skin, I sit in front of the already lit fire place.

_I wonder how Malfoy managed to light the fire without magic._

I contemplated the thought for a few moments and eventually found a switch on the wall that turned it on.

_So much for boys scouts. _I think humorlessly.

The clock on the wall begins to ring, one-two-three-four-five-six times. Staring at the device I start to cry again.

_So much for the night of a lifetime, my only wedding night will most likely be one of name-calling and fighting._

I try to keep the crying to a minimum so Malfoy wouldn't hear and ridicule me later. Walking rather fast to the bathroom I open the door to the large tiled room. It was teal and white with beautiful brown accents on the sink and steam shower. As I looked in the mirror at the flustered face staring back at me, a sting of pain strikes my head. Living with muggles for most of my life I remembered that most people had their medication in a bathroom cabinet. After opening the mirror cabinet, I discover some Tylenol and pop it into my mouth. I swallow quickly and close the mirrored cabinet in my reflection I see I am no longer alone.

I get startled easily so I spin around quickly and Draco is looking at me with his worn grey eyes. "Why, Granger?" I tipped my head to the left slightly as in question, "Why did it have to be you?" That was like taking the pin out of a grenade.

"Don't start with me _Malfoy_! _I'm_ sorry that you and your friends had to go and kill more people after the war was clearly decided! _I'm _sorry that I volunteered to waste my life on a marriage to my arch nemesis. Oh yeah! _I'm _sorry that it had to be me! -- And by the way, I'm not _Granger _anymore thanks to you." I cross my arms firmly across the white satin bodice of my dress, however after two-tenths of a second I fling up my left hand ring finger up.

"I can call you Granger if I want. You're still Granger to me and I don't look at you like my wife." Our eyes lock in a fierce glare.

"Well, start looking at me like that because that's what I am," I finish the argument by spinning on my left heel and heading out the door.

Once I reach the bedroom door, I lock it and jumped on the large bed. It's a beautiful bed that I would be sharing with Draco, but wouldn't really be if you thought about it. The rectangle bed was completely surrounded by two steps made of wood that matched the floor. Our house is magnificent but I doubt I'll enjoy much of my time in it.

While the time slowly passes, I lookout of the bedroom window, Draco's sitting on the ground in the front yard. He seems sad but I don't think much of it, I'm sad too after all, and I take the opportunity to leave the room and start dinner.

As my burning eyes searched the stocked pantry, I let out a sigh of relief when I found mandarin oranges, all the ingredients for green bean casserole, and even some soda; I've developed a real craving for them after being in the wizarding world for so long and am very glad the ministry is being so considerate about this. I prepare the food and set the square table for myself and Draco; my new _husband._ When he said he didn't see me as his wife I became conscious the I'd don't even think I could see him as my friend, no less, my partner in life. Deciding to look past that _small _obstacle, I go outside and walk up to Malfoy.

I sit down on the grass next to him having changed out of my dress before leaving the comfort of my, I mean _our_, room for the kitchen. He doesn't acknowledge my presence, choosing instead to stare off at the horizon.

My hand pushes my curly hair behind my ears.

"Supper's ready when you are."

Draco slowly looked at me and then back at the sky. A moment of silence reigned and I decide to eat my dinner while it was still hot if he's going to be like this. Getting up and sighing, I turn back toward the house but suddenly feel a hand grab mine. I stop to see Draco still on the ground holding my right hand.

"What…" The strong hand pulls me down gently and he speaks quietly.

"Look there." My brown eyes follow his stare towards the darkest part of the sky. "D' you see it?"

Yes, I see it. There was a constellation that was barely visible at this time, of two hands in each others. The star figuration was not one I had ever seen before. I shot him a questioning glance before returning my eyes to the patch of sky.

"You can only see it when all the stars are barely there. It disappears after about four or five minutes." Soon enough, the picture faded and was lost in the now darker sky.

Draco stood up and started walking towards his, I mean _our,_ house. My feet follow and I place the two plates on the table. After sitting down and eating the now mildly cold food, I notice Draco was not eating at all, but was watching me. He did not appear to be in disgust, but he didn't appear to be enthralled either. I sent him a questioning look and he smiled.

"I never would have thought someone like you could eat so much in so little time." I wipe my mouth on my napkin and set it down next to my plate.

"Why's that?" He gives me a look like I must be mental so I returned the look. After rolling his eyes he replied.

"Well you see, you're so… well little. And most girls like that are not big fans of food." He picked up his fork and stabbed three mandarin oranges. Once he placed them all in his mouth and chewed them, he looked back to me, his wife.

I blushed but then got over the not-exactly-a-compliment remark.

"Well I am not like most girls." I place my dishes in the sink and walk to my, I mean _our_, room. It's quarter after nine and I'm unnaturally tired. It has been such a long day and I simply can't wait for my head to hit the pillow.

The nicely made bed looked welcoming and I put my pajamas (a tank top and shorts) on. I checked to see if there was anything breakable in the bed (which was a strange habit ever since I jumped on and destroyed, my favorite piggy bank when I was seven), and then jumped into it. The large down blanket was warm, and the feather pillow was soft. As I placed my head gently on the pillow, I barely heard the bedroom door open.

Draco entered and saw I was already in bed. _So much for a big wedding night._

He was already in his pajamas (an over-sized t-shirt and sweat pants) so he slowly lifted the covers. As he did so, I turned to look at him. I wanted to hate him for taking my love life and being my unloving husband.

Draco saw and smiled at her. After an awkward silence, Draco spoke up.

"You know Hermione, we are going to be married the rest of our lives." It sounded weird to him as he said it and it sounded weird to me.

"You called me Hermione," my brown eyes flick over to the man whom I normally look at in hate.

"Well, since we are together until we're dead, I thought I would get the name problem out of the way now. Besides, I think that we have to make the best of this." He had caught me by surprise. Apparently I showed my shock by dropping my jaw.

"I think you have gone mad. You are not the Draco Malfoy I know." He let a laugh escape his lips and I tipped my head at him.

"You're right actually. I don't want to be here as much as you… But most girls would love to be where you are right now." My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I sighed.

"Like I told you earlier; I am not like most girls." Rolling over I fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know! If you have any brilliant ideas for upcoming chapters click the little GO! Button and tell! Thanks! **

**My beta reader, quik-wit, rocks!**


	2. M4:Muggle Machines&Malfunctioning Malfoy

**Disclaimer: You caught me Skippy, I'm totally JKR! Not…. **

**A/N: Hey all you who reviewed, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter just as good as the first if not better! Oh ya! I used some of your guys' ideas…he he!**

Chapter 2- M4; Muggle Machines and Malfunctioning Malfoy

When I woke up, I thought I was at the burrow because of the light shining on my face. I thought the previous events were just a dream, just a nightmare. Unfortunately, my eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Draco. After pinching myself pointlessly, I let a moan slip between my lips. _I am married to none other than Draco Malfoy._

As I glanced at the man in my, I mean _our_, bed, I realized why so many women were drawn to his appearance. When his eyes are closed and his hair was strewn about over those closed eyes (like when he is sleeping), he was somewhat attractive. _No! Bad Hermione! He is an incompetent arse! Sure you're married, but you hate him._

While my two sides warred with each other over the concept of Draco, his gray eyes opened and a smile covered his face. To my dismay, I didn't notice. I was too busy contemplating the fact that he was a smart arse versus the fact that he had a nice one.

"Well, if I had known you would watch me all morning I would have set the alarm." I hate not knowing what to say! This early I seem to be quite slow.

"Shut-up," I said the only thing that came to my mind and that just had to be it. I swear men know you only say 'shut-up' when you are desperate for a comeback.

"Oo, that hurts." I wanted to hit him so bad. I think it might be illegal though, something like assault and battery. Darn.

I threw the covers off my now freezing body. Rubbing my arms, I spoke threw almost chattering teeth.

"Gee-esh! It's f-f-freezing! What's the thermostat set at?" As I jumped out of the warm bed he started laughing coolly. I turned to look at him with what was probably the most confused look ever given by Hermione Jean Granger. "What's so funny?" That question seemed to spark more laughter and I was starting to get angry.

"Well, I was too warm last night so I went to get a glass of water." I put my hands on my hips and he smirked a bit. "I didn't know what it was; I just saw the numbers and turned it down. I don't even know what the numbers mean!" How could he be so stupid? Ah! I am living with a mental person who likes freezing my little nose off, "I thought that the less the number was, the colder it would get, and I guess I was right."

Those conclusions struck me as quite reasonable because they were the truth. But his excuse of not knowing the muggle measurement of temperature wasn't.

"Well you got that right! And now our air conditioning bill has probably sky-rocketed!" I couldn't take his stupidity anymore and I walked into the living room that was home to the little dial that controlled the air temperature.

27 degrees! That little toss-pot had set the temperature to twenty-seven degrees while I was dreaming! My hands covered my face for a few moments while I cooled off (not literally because I was about as cool as I wanted to be). Then after breathing in and out slowly, I turned the dial to sixty-eight. The heat kicked on and I really wanted my wand. So I could hex Malfoy.

I cannot believe that part of me thought he was partially decent! I chose to lock that blind girl up in a cell with a sound proof barrier. After I locked that little cell, I threw the key in a deep lake. Then I hired a cement company to make cement walls all around the lake. I was proud of myself.

But I am getting off track. Malfoy- _Malfoy._ I stomped into my, I mean _our_, room and I gave him the best cold (literally) glare ever.

The little imp raised his arms up as if in innocence. I turned around and left (only after grabbing my fuzzy robe and the matching slippers). As I stormed off in my anger I shouted over my shoulder, "You can make your own breakfast!" I was pleased that Malfoy would have to make his own meal without magic. Maybe a little work will deflate that ego of his.

Unfortunately, the only thing it wound up decreasing, was the contents of the fire extinguisher. Let me enlighten you to the morning's events.

Malfoy got up after sulking about not knowing how to cook, and he put some toast in the toaster. Not only did he put the toast in the toaster, but he also put the whole stick of butter and a glob of jelly in it as well. Then, the insufferable prat turned the toaster on high (all this was done while I was out of the room, for I would not allow such stupidity).

The smoke alarm went off as the toast went ablaze. I rushed to the scene and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Spraying the toaster four times (It's called _for_ good measure for a reason) I spun to see Draco smirking.

Seeing that there was still some stuff (whatever that is in the fire extinguisher-I haven't been able to research anything these past few days because I was concerned about my state of being) in the red case, I freed it to take refuge on his face.

He needed to take a shower anyway.

After getting out of the shower, he came into the kitchen to find a plate with toast, eggs and sausage on it.

I cannot believe I gave in! I made him breakfast! Oh no!

It seemed as if my sane inner voice was trying to climb the cement walls to the lake where I had hidden that key (you know the one to cell that I locked the part of me that considered liked him in).

When I saw that he found his food I went to the shower myself.

As I washed in the warm water, I was begging Merlin that Draco wouldn't burn the rest of the house down at least until I was there to yell at him. He really was thick when it came to muggle appliances and it occurred to me that he needed to learn how the semi-dangerous tools worked. I would give him the 411 as soon as I got dressed.

The water suddenly got cold for a moment and I screamed lightly. Of course; Malfoy wasn't used to a muggle water system, or so he would say.

Slowly, I shut the water off and I pushed open the door to the shower. In doing so, I reached for my robe and my towel. Placing the robe on my body, I towel dried my hair.

Because I lacked my most used beauty supply (my wand!), my hair poof-ed more than normal. Maybe I can go to a salon and buy some muggle styling cream. I contemplated the thought of using other beauty supplies when there was a knock on the door.

It startled me and I walked awkwardly to the bathroom door. For a moment, I wondered who it was, but who else could it be? Oh joy!

I opened the door and low and behold! There stood Draco.

His arm was on the wooden frame and he looked at me as if he was surprised to see me.

"I need this washed." My mouth dropped. He looked like he wanted to lunge forward and kiss me, and then he just threw his laundry at me! Once I got a hold of myself, I threw the shirt back at him.

"No! Wash it yourself. Just because we are married, doesn't mean I am your maid." To the misfortune of his big toe, I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I fumed for a few minutes, about and then I heard the funniest man scream ever. Against my sane will, I cautiously walked toward the source of the scream.

I should have stayed in the bathroom. I should have stayed in the bathroom. Dare I say (or more think) it once more? I shall. I should have stayed in the bathroom.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" Merlin's beard actually describes it well. White was everywhere, and it was a large foamy mess.

Bubbles were all over the wash room. I couldn't even see Draco (Maybe he blended in well with all that white) but I soon found that he had retreated to the floor under the bubbles (most likely on accident, unless there is something completely wrong going on is his brain, which I would never doubt).

Draco sat up and blew a fair amount of bubbles from his mouth. "Well do you actually think I did this on purpose?" A smile that my sane part decided to label as a smirk spread over his face.

"Well you seem like a nutter to me." I raised my eyebrows and his eyes seemed to be fixed on them.

"Yea but by your facial expression, you think I am a cute nutter." I most certainly did not! Well… _NO!_

"Draco Malfoy, in no way- Ah!" As I tried to step closer to him to add an extra oomph to my in-progress statement, I slipped on the bubbles. Some genius muggle scientist put it like this; 'An object in motion will stay in motion until a force acts upon it.' I stayed in motion alright. To both of our dismay (probably just mine), he was the force that stopped my motion.

We fell into the sea of bubbles and he was not the soft landing I was waiting for. Well he was my landing but in no way was it soft. He had muscles! Merlin! No! My sane part had accomplished climbing the cement walls. She was now in the water searching for a single silver object that would release my worst nightmare. I couldn't, no WOULDN'T, like him.

_Oh, where did that key go?_

AH!

**A/N: Sorry about the slowness in updating. I had this done a few days ago. Unfortunately, my computer and my beta's computer haven't been cooperating the way we would like. Thanks for your support too! When I read the reviews I smiled so large people must have thought I had Vaseline on my teeth. I am going to say thanks to stella77, sexihanna, Cranky-puss, Friendorfoesnape, jasmine85, bigmommak, darbythomas, and quik-wit for reviewing and making me look like a dork at school! If you reveiw again, I will dub you a knight of... um... well just review! THANKS AGAIN! **

**Oh yea... Well I thought Hermione's middle name was Jane, and I think it sounds better than Jean, but it is Jean... I am reading the seventh book over again and I got to page 125 (for those who think I may be wrong check it!) and it says _Hermione Jean Granger!_ I was like! WOAH! Well I have to go now! ;)**


	3. What's A Girl To Do?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing! I enjoy reading them so much! And thanks for the constructive criticism too, it really helps. Feel free to make my day brighter by pushing that little GO! Button at the bottom. Oh and I am sorry about the long wait for this update. I am trying to get my schoolwork done before I do any fan fiction. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3- What's A Girl To Do?

_What's a girl to do?_ I thought asI managed to clamber off Draco and push my way through the bubbles between me and the doorway. Laundry detergent filled my nostrils and I grabbed a towel out of the closet to wipe my face and arms. Draco must have followed me out of the bubbly mess because he wiped a large collection of bubbles from my back and I spun around. He looked like a snowman. I let a few laughs escape my lips and he looked at me awkwardly.

"What's so bloody funny?" The voice that came from that mouth did not sound upset and appeared, to me at least, to be flirting.

"You look like the Abominable Snow Man!" Laughter freed itself from my lungs and he gave me a befuddled look. "Oh I forgot," I walked closer to him and wiped a large mass of bubbles from his chin. "It's a muggle thing."

We wiped ourselves up and were civil with each other. I was shocked as you are, trust me.

The laundry room was still full with froth, and I mulled over the thought of cleaning up the suds. Franticly, I searched the pantry and under the sink for any chemicals that would help me in cleaning without a wand. Alas, there was no such thing in our home and I stared at the large mess in astonishment and trepidation. Malfoy and I had to find a way to clean up this mess, and regrettably, it wouldn't be as easy as pulling the trigger of a fire extinguisher.

I scrolled through the veritable encyclopedia of information I had collected within the first eleven years of my life about muggle cleaning. Alas, I had never seen anyone outside a movie screen truly explode a washer like this before.

"Aha!'" Draco was reading a book from our home library (which I had no idea existed or else I would most likely be in it exploring the contents of the books) and had apparently found something of importance.

"What is it?" Thankfully, Draco was second in our year and knew how to delve into books. I walked up and looked over his shoulder to see the washing machine manual open to a malfunction page.

"Well it says here that the use of too much de... deteirgent, is it?" The man sent me a questioning look.

"Detergent; it's the soap used to clean clothes in machines," He nodded and continued reading.

"Like I was saying, it says that too much dettergent in the washer at one time could cause the machine to overflow and emit bubbles," I laughed at his childlike unknowingness.

"Yes well, I could have told you that. We need to find a way to clean it up!" I thought that he might be upset but he showed no sign of anger.

"I know. You cut me off before I could finish. What I was going to enlighten to you is that it says you can use a shop vac to clean up home floods or large water messes," A smile found a home on my face and I could have hugged him. Well, part of me could.

"You're brilliant!" I was literally bouncing up and down in excitement until I thought of something. "But wait, we don't have one of these things." My newfound smile faded as fast as it came and I was stumped again. As my eyes wandered while I thought, I saw the house across the street. Neighbors! "Oh Merlin! Maybe our neighbors have one!" Without waiting for an answer I rushed towards the door and threw on my coat.

I don't know why I am excited, in fact I should be upset with Draco for making such a mess. Ever since Harry read us the letter from the Ministry, I have been acting abnormal. It's weird how certain things affect your feelings.

My shoes were secure on my feet, and my light coat was buttoned up so I opened the front door of my, I mean _our, _house. As I did so, Draco held it open (how gentlemanly of him- No… just conniving of him, there must be an ulterior motive) and we walked across the street to our new neighbors.

Hey! I didn't have to correct myself. I said 'our' quite clearly and on the first try no less! This is, well, odd really. Oh dear…

Before I could punish myself, we had reached the doorstep of the large brown house across the road from ours (ah! I did it again!) and I gave the door bell a good push.

For a few moments there was no answer and I could feel the bubble of disappointment grow and swell within my chest when the large door swung open to reveal an older man. He appeared to be in his late fifties and had a solemn look on his face.

"Hello sir, we are your new neighbors and we just wanted to say hello. I'm Hermione Gran- I mean, Hermione Malfoy and this is my husband Draco," The man smiled lightly and reached out to shake my hand and then Draco's.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Marly, or you can just call me Garry," The large blue eyes of this man seemed to be a bit downcast and upset but I didn't want to pry.

I was about to speak but Draco's colossal mouth opened, "Garry, well we were wondering if you or anyone you know owns a shop vac?" Mr. Marly seemed a bit surprised by this question and Draco continued at the sight of his uneasiness. "Well you see, my wife here asked if I would do some laundry," as he said this he sent me a hidden glare and then looked back to our neighbor. "While I was doing so, the whole bottle of detergent fell into the wash. I left the room and came back to find the room a bubbly mess."

While the deep voice carried through the air, I could tell he was lying by his tone. He may have been a good liar but he didn't even know what detergent was, none the less that you weren't supposed to put the whole bottle in every time you washed it.

Garry shifted his weight onto his other leg and he sighed. "Well I just bought one for my wife as an anniversary present, twenty-seven years," It seemed that he was extremely proud of their time together. Too bad I won't feel that way after twenty-seven years, "She hasn't even opened it yet so I am afraid I can't help you."

"Merlin, twenty-seven years?" I forgot to tell Draco that most muggles don't know who Merlin is but I would have to wait until later. Garry nodded and Draco continued. He apparently had some plan up his robe (except he wasn't wearing robes so I guess it would be his sleeve), "Well Hermione and I are newlyweds. We are kind of new to this thing." Marly's eyes got bright.

"Really? When were the two of you wed?" His eyebrows were raised and I knew what Draco was trying to do.

"Just yesterday," I spoke up and as I did so, Draco put his arm around my waist. I felt all tingly for a second until I realized it was just an act for our neighbor, "We haven't been able to go our honeymoon yet either. Our flights were canceled." Draco, who knew nothing about flights (aside from brooms) or honeymoons, sent me a quizzical look. I ignored the look and continued talking, "Too bad actually, we were supposed to go snorkeling today." The moment I said 'snorkeling' he seemed to perk up.

"Really? That is too bad," He didn't seem sad at all and looked rather excited, "Have you ever taken snorkeling classes before?" I nodded my head no and Draco did the same. This seemed to make the man jump for joy. "Well I know this is kind of last minute, but would you like to take a lesson with my wife and I? Her two friends backed out yesterday, the lessons are already all paid for, so they'll just go to waste if you say no, so please don't say no. My wife will simply love to meet you kids. The lesson's tomorrow at noon," he smiled brightly, clearly hoping we'd say yes.

I had actually snorkeled in Australia with my parents so I knew a lot about it. Malfoy seemed to look frightened and I thought it might be funny to see him doing this 'muggle activity', "Yeah, that sounds great! Will you call us with the details?" The older man nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, I was about to put an ad in the paper! Oh and hold on." Turning from his door, he walked inside and grabbed a large box. "You can use this as long as you don't break it. Just bring it back." I smiled largely and nodded to him.

"Of course! Thank you!" I attempted to pick up the large box but was disappointed by its weight and my lack of strength.

"Yes, thank you sir!" Draco spun towards me and helped pick up the gargantuan container. We managed to lift it a few feet from the ground and we slowly made our way to the house.

When we were out of earshot from Garry's house, Draco shot me the most perplexed stare he has ever given me. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that about?" Thinking about tomorrow's possible events caused a chuckle to escape my lips.

"We are going to learn how to snorkel!" I restrained myself from chortling and Draco stopped walking.

"What the bloody hell is snorkale… or whatever you call it?" I shook my head and smiled.

"You will learn tomorrow!" Tugging at the box, we started towards our home and he followed.

After ten minutes of hauling, we had arrived home with the gadget that would assist us in cleaning. Wait, it would be assisting _him_ in cleaning, because_ he_ made the mess. Once I was about to tell him that he would have to clean the bubbles himself, I thought of the fact that he was not so good at operating muggle machinery. Maybe it would be best if I did help him.

We opened the box and lifted the shop vac out of it and plugged the piece into the wall. It did its magic (or what was close to it) and drew in all the bubbles with great force. I had decided to clean the mess myself because Draco would most likely make everything worse.

Draco and I (mostly _I)_ had managed to get the laundry room somewhat cleaned up. The carpet seemed to squeeze out bubbles everywhere you stepped, but for the most part the room was back to normal.

Draco had aided me by moving the electric chord when I needed it moved and he seemed kind of nervous. I didn't think much of it and continued taking care of the shop vac.

When the whole process was complete I decided to sit down and read. I found our library which was a large red room with light colored wood book shelves. It was beautiful and was accented with large leather chairs and a fireplace. I grabbed '_A Journey to the Centre of the Earth' _and settled down on the chair closest to the hearth. I started reading and then stopped.

_What is going to happen to me? I am going to be with Draco for the rest of my life and there is nothing I can do about it. Maybe I should just… No! _It seemed that my certain little person within had reached out and found that key (the one that opens the soundproof cell with the tiny, tiny part of me that is considering considering Draco to be decent guy). _What's a girl to do?_

**A/N: So what did you think? You like? Well I thought Mr. Marly could have been a little… well jumpy at times so sorry about that, I guess he was a little giddy. Well let me know what you thought of this chapter, or the whole story! Thanks to all my wonderful readers… and even more thanks to the ones who review!**


	4. Releasing the Beast or Kiss

**A/N: Hey my faithful readers, I am truly sorry about the long wait (rushing off stage, trying to avoid the tomatoes)! I had to take a break from Fan Fiction for reasons I will not bore you with. Well enjoy this chapter. Ginny is in this one and to you who like Harry/Ginny stories, he will come in soon. Mwhahaha! (That is my evil cackle by the way)!! But I like Ginny/ Blaise stories too so I am kind of torn… Maybe she will be too (rubs hands together and smiles quite evilly). **

**Disclaimer: Strangely enough, you should know that to disclaim, means to deny, disown, and renounce. By putting the word ****_Disclaimer _****on this chapter, I am stating that I deny, disown and renounce any credit given to me (in creating the characters, not the plot, for that I do own!!). **

**Chapter 4- Releasing the- Beast or Kiss?**

Well the day carried on as days tend to do. I finished my book and dwelt upon my current situation and, when that became tiresome, decided that I was simply starving and thusly should make lunch. While I was waiting for the water to boil (it was taking forever, but I was watching the pot so maybe that had something to do with it) I started thinking again. I looked around my rather tastefully decorated kitchen and thought of my favorite kitchen on Earth. I missed the Burrow (well more the Weasly family than their house but you understand). I thought about the last time I'd seen the Weaslys (well two of them anyway). My beautiful dress that felt itchy and wrong and foreign. Ginny looking like the most perfect porcelain doll ever crafted. The honest picture of a beautiful disaster as tears poured silently from her blue eyes. I remember silently trying to communicated with Blaise Zabini the fact that if he ever hurt her I'd kill him the good old fashion muggle serial killer way. As all these memories fought for top billing in my mind I began to wonder what was going. And as I thought of that I realized how much I really wanted to see my best (female) friend. I thought back to see if I knew exactly where Ginny and Ron (and their um… partners) were living, the minister had said something about all being in the same neighborhood, which means that they're close but I can't just knock on every door in the area and say, "Hi is Ginny Zabini, used to be Ginny Weasly, here?" I'd look like a psycho!

The water still isn't boiling. It's probably because I'm watching it (still), so I decide to take a walk around the house to burn time and energy.

This time burning walk became a half-hearted search for my – um – for Draco. I wasn't annoyed with him (probably because I hadn't seen him since earlier) so I allowed my thoughts to linger on _him. He isn't so bad, maybe, watching him fail around in those bubbles sure was beyond fun. And I absolutely cannot wait to watch him scuba dive tomorrow! _And so with the lovely visual of Draco putting on flippers running in head I continued my walk with a small amount more vigor.

I'm about halfway past the door of the study when I hear a women's voice coming from the phone.

_What?! Is Malfoy cheating on me? I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation but I would __never__ cheat on him! I take it back, he is that bad, HE IS! HE IS! _My thoughts raced and my emotions ranged from anger to sadness (refuse to look into why this would cause me to be sad) to joy that maybe this would get me out of this whole thing _This is just so typical of-_

" Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? Is anyone there? Please respond," I quickly tuned in to what the women on the phone was saying when I heard my name (and nothing dirty at all).

"Yes, I'm here. This is," it feels so weird to say it out loud, "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'd thought you'd gone out and I'd just have to wait here, yelling like that, until you returned. This Jean Bott from the Ministry," I nodded my head even if she couldn't see me. "I am to inform you that you can contact anyone by using this device. The Minister had decided to allow this magical object to be available to you and your husband. You just speak the name of the person you want to contact and you will be automatically connected to their telephone. If someone is trying to reach you, this device will ring." It sounded to me to be extremely similar to a regular, well muggle, phone.

"Thank you very much." I was still thinking of my chain bound friends, and I was starting to get anxious.

"You're welcome, goodbye." The phone went dead and I spoke into the microphone part.

"Ginny Wea- Oh no, um... Ginny Zabini." Wow that sounds extremely odd. Ringing filled my ears and I heard someone pick up the phone.

"HELLO?" Ginny had picked up and must not have received the call from the Ministry.

"Ginny? Hey! How are you?" A smile spread over my face and it was soon replaced with a shocked look and the slightest sign of pain.

"HERMIONE? IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOSH!"

I let a little giggle out thinking of when we first taught Ron to use the phone, he yelled at the top of his lungs (My ears rang for days!)because he didn't know it would pick up your voice if you spoke normally, Ginny must be the same way.

"Ginny, Ginny! You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine," I heard the lights click on and she 'oh'ed and I laughed a little bit, "How are you!?" She sighed and I couldn't tell it was a good sigh or a bad one.

"Well, Blaise and I have decided to make the best of this situation, although these muggle appliances are extremely confusing! I have managed to flood the bathroom by running the tub over on accident. Then Zabini blew up the little stove thing that beeps." I was clueless for a moment, but then figured she must mean the microwave.

"Wow. I've had a hard time too - well not me, Draco. He turned the house into an igloo, set fire to the toaster, and managed to overflow the washer with bubbles," I allowed the long, tired, sigh to leak from my mouth. In doing so, I remembered my reason for 'calling' Ginny, "Oh hey Gin, where's your house? I really need to see you."

"Um, well it's on the street called Grover Row. Well I think it's something like that." I could hear her tapping her fingers on something and then I heard her say, "Oh, no it's Grover Trail. Our house is the only one on this street without child toys strewn about the lawn." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes?" What sounded like hair rubbing against the phone made me laugh. "Gin, I can't _actually _see you."

"Oh, oh right. Yea that sounds good. See you soon." I hung the phone on the receiver and skipped towards the garage (I decided m hair looked okay I was only going to see Ginny after all, no one to impress),well it wasn't a real skip I just had a little bounce in my step.

"What's got you all giddy?" Draco was in my intended path and I hadn't seen him until my face was very close to his chest.

"Oh nothing, but I am going out for a while. I should be home in… eh, a few hours." Sidestepping past him, I continued walking hastily towards the garage. Unfortunately for my bottom, my arm was grabbed and my feet didn't seem to notice. They just moved frivolously and wound up locating my arse onto the, hard wooden floor.

"Where are you going?" He didn't seem angry, although if my bottom bruised I would be.

I was going to waffle, but decided to tell him and run. Standing up, I looked at the man and quickly said, "Ginny's house." In doing so, I turned and ran towards the garage with my key in hand.

There really was no need for my evasive action because Draco was still standing in the same spot with a befuddled look on his face. Actually, I guess that would mean I did a good job.

Flying (not literally because 1: we can't use magic and 2: I never fancied it anyway) through the door and into my (oops _our) _car, I slammed the key in the ignition and I slowly (sort of) pulled out of the driveway. Making my way to the paved road, I saw a large pale hand wave from the living room window. I guess he came to his senses then!

The car accelerated and I started my search for Grover Trail.

When Ginny said that her house was the only one without child toys strewn about the lawn, she seemed to be a bit down. Now that I think of it, she had talked about having kids when she was dating Harry.

Well that's not going to happen anytime soon. That would require… well… _you know_, and I don't think Gin and Blaise can stand each other. Or maybe that's just mine and Draco's problem. I contemplated over having kids and I thought about how cute a curly blonde would look with grey eyes- No, Draco and I basically hate each other. We aren't going to have kids… well until he treats me with respect- Ahh… I'm losing it.

While I was losing it, I found a green road sign that said _Grover Trail._ Turning quickly seemed to separate my thoughts from Draco and our kids (that don't yet- no just don't - exist) and I thanked Merlin that the road was there in time to save my sanity.

Sure enough, almost all of the houses had tricycles, balls, slides, toy trucks and even dolls scattered about the green lawns. One of the only houses that lacked these particular decorative items was home to a car very similar to mine so I turned into the driveway. Ginny's red hair was visible through the front window and I smiled at my friend. I put the car in park, shut off the car and all but to Ginny's door. In doing so, I wound up tripping over… well it might have just been air, but I tripped nonetheless. My Gryffindor friend had seen my fall and had exited her house to assist me.

"What has Draco done to you?"

I looked at her in utter confusion. "Why?"

"Well he's got you trippin' and all…" I laughed even though I thought her joke wasn't that funny.

Blaise had also excited his (I mean, their) house and walked with Ginny and I back up to the front door. I searched their faces and saw no agony, no bitterness, and no hate. They were certainly not the people I saw last, at the wedding.

"What's going on?" As I asked, Ginny blushed and Blaise looked intensely at his shoes.

"Umm… well I think you should sit down. Come on, let's go inside and I'll make you some tea," Ginny had now taken my hand and had pulled me towards her (I mean, their) home. Blaise trudged along after us and seemed red enough in the facial region to rival any Weasley.

The pale girl led me to the sofa in their living room and I sat, wondering if I even, truly, wanted to know what was going on. Across from me, Blaise and Ginny sat on _the__ love seat! __Maybe it's just a coincidence,_ I had thought, but when they held hands I knew that it wasn't.

"Hermione I want you to listen to me carefully. Well we decided that since we are going to be married our whole lives, that we would try and live like a real couple." I could tell she was waiting for me to explode, but I didn't have the energy to do that.

"What made you decide that?" Now that I look back on this, I realize that I never should have asked this one teensy-weensy question.

"Um… well…-"

"I took Ginny out to dinner last night," Blaise had opened his mouth! "I thought that since it was our only wedding night that I would try to make it alright… Well we had some wine and well…" My eyebrows rose up in question.

"We um… yeah... It was only a kiss!" I understood. Not willingly, but yes I understood. They have decided to pretend like they were really married. They had decided to pretend they had a real relationship. They had decided to get along and cope with each other.

Why can't Draco and I be like them? I'm not saying that I want to… well you know… snog the living daylights out of him (eh... yah, I guess)...but why can't we at least try to be in each other's good graces?

My wonderful thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming open. The three of us looked up and saw Draco's flustered face covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Hey, how are you Draco?" Blaise stood up and tried to make the uncomfortable situation more… well comfortable, but with no prevail.

"'M bloody fine considering my _wife _left without really telling me and wouldn't stop when I tried flagging her down." He mumbled something about a 'bloody snockal' but most likely meant 'snorkel'. His large grey eyes shot me a glare that made me quiver inside. I stood up and decided to fight back.

"That is NOT TRUE Draco!" My voice bellowed and he seemed to step back a bit, as if from a shock wave. "I told you I was leaving, and I thought you were waving goodbye to me!—bloody men." Ginny was staring at us with a smirk on her face, and Blaise who was sidled up next to her had a similar smug on his face. "What?" They burst out laughing.

"Just snog already!" I stared at them in utter disgust.

"I'm sorry but-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Draco's lips had crashed over my own. It was _wonder_- No!! I think the beast has been released. Yes the cell was empty-_ full..._

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry about the Cliff hanger end for this chapter, but I have to hook you somehow! I wanted them to start coming around in the fourth chapter (4 is my favorite number) and ****_the kiss_**** was my way of doing that. If you have any requests or ideas you know what to do! Click the GO! Button and give me a reason to smile like a drunk at wedding… okay bad analogy, but you get the point.**

**B/N (beta's note): Hey, I don't really know if this is allowed but I just wanted you all to that it's totally MY fault these chapters took so long to get out this is for this chapter and the 5****th**** , 6****th ****, and 7****th**** chapters. Thanks for not hating me, please review. **


	5. To Fall So Far From Our Former GloryOr?

A/N : Once again, sorry about the wait

**A/N : Once again, sorry about the wait. I know you all have been waiting patiently and I will reward you with… um… three wishes! Yes! If you have any wishes for this story, I will hear you out (or attempt to!). Review for this chapter and I will read it and most likely smile! And I will try to put your ideas into the story (the first three so hurry). No character deaths, no smut, and no taking Hermione from Draco or visa versa!**

Chapter 5- To fall so far from our former glory – or to fall in love

This may sound odd, but the only thing I could think of when he kissed me was a meadow with flowers and running water. Weird huh?

At first, I wanted to step back and punch him for being so… well… I'm not sure, but I just wanted to slug him. But after a moment, my resentful thoughts seemed to slip away. That was when I started seeing the tall green grass and the yellow flowers.

Another surprising thing, was that Draco was the one who ended the kiss. For the first time, I thought we could actually be a decent couple… well if he had more respect for me.

That thought was shot down quickly.

After he pulled away, he had that smirk on his face. It was not repulsive, unless it was directed at me, and this time it was.

"I knew you wanted me, Granger." He lit the match and dropped it on the ground; causing the meadow to go up in flames.

My face felt hot and his smirk did not fade. I wanted to cry. "Is that why you kissed me; to prove something to yourself? That's low Malfoy. Lower than what I thought I could expect from you. And like I said before, I am not _Granger_ any more… unfortunately." I cannot believe that I thought we could be alright for each other. No, _I_ deserve someone much better.

All this time, Ginny and Blaise were watching us. I knew they were watching and I had to leave.

Stifling a small sniffle, I rubbed my nose as I ran to the door just in time for a tear to fall to the ground. I threw it open and rushed to _my_ car. I am no longer going to say '_our'_ for anything. I don't care about anything he has, or has to say. It's just me.

So much for hanging out with Ginny, he ruined that too.

Speeding once again helped my anger recede. Something he said kept resounding in my head: _"Why, Granger? Why did it have to be you?" _Why did it have to be me? Well I volunteered, sure, but I never thought I would have to deal with extreme pain, bitterness, and nonetheless, Malfoy.

All my pity for him has left. He's conniving, manipulative, rude, and sneaky. He has no need of my pity, or my love. I now make a vow to… erm… well I guess to myself and you, that I will never fall in love with Draco Malfoy. If I ever break this vow, well I guess that he will be my punishment.

My house (not our house) was speeding closer to me and I sharply turned the wheel of the car. I pulled into the drive and parked the car outside. I trudged toward the front the door only to find it unlocked.

"Uhh… he's careless too."

I placed my keys in my pocket and turned some lights on seeing that the now overcast sky was casting many shadows.

I stopped in my tracks. Someone was in my house. They were talking quietly and it sounded like they were in my bedroom. I searched my pants for my wand and was empty handed. _Bloody Ministry! _I forgot they currently had my want. Rushing into the kitchen as quietly as possible, I grabbed the large French Knife that was in so many horror movies as the weapon of death.

I searched for our cordless phone, and only found that it wasn't on the base. Just like in all those movies! They either take all the phones, or cut the lines!

I shook myself with my knifeless hand and tried to stop fear and adrenaline from rushing to my head. But then deciding that adrenaline can be used as a strength enhancer, I decided to get the person while I was enhanced!

I rushed towards my room. The door was shut and a voice was muffled behind the door.

_I wish Draco were here. _

Why that thought came into my head, I have no idea.

Reluctantly, I opened the door and rushed towards the person. Knife in hand, I couldn't see because everything was blurred by my half-squinted eyes, and my fear. A strong arm held me back and a large hand pulled at my hand that held the French Knife. "No! Uggg!"

I was struggling to maintain the possession of the knife so that it would not be my fate.

"Hermione what's your problem!"

Metal clanked on the wood floor. We both dropped the weapon and it lay on the floor between us.

I almost killed Draco. I almost murdered him. Well, kind of. He had more strength than me and would have overpowered me anyway.

"How, in the galaxy called The Milky-Way, did you get here?! Why did you almost let me kill you?! You know how bad that would have looked?!" As the questions spilled from my mouth, my temper seemed to arise.

"Well the Minister-"

"SHUT UP! You're pathetic."

Okay, I said shut up again. Not good, I know, but how else would I get him to close his mouth?

Before I finished turning away from him in confusion, I stared into his grey eyes.

"Wait, what about the Minister?"

"Well after you ran off, their ringer thing had the Minister on the other end." He must have meant the phone, "He said that we could apparate and get our wands back to do simple spells." I sighed of relief. Finally, I wouldn't have to baby-sit Malfoy anymore. "Mr. Marly just called too. I have no idea how he knew how to reach us, but he said that we were to meet him at his house at eleven fifteen for snokle or whatever."

He stared at me and saw my startled/scared (still)/angry/confused look and paused for reasons unknown to me. His face turned downcast, very much like the sky outside. "I'm sorry Hermione." At first I thought I imagined the words. His body turned and walked toward the door and I grabbed his arm.

"Why are you sorry?" Okay, I guess it was cruel to ask the question I partially knew the answer to. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Because… well, I guess… Ah! Why can't you just accept that I'm sorry?"

"Because I need to know what you're sorry _for_," My hand was still on his arm. It was starting to feel all tingly. I have no clue why I didn't let go and after a few moments, it went numb. He was apparently having the same reaction because he kept glancing towards his arm. Quite strange, like when oxygen, water, and metal touch or combine! They react and create a new substance: rust. Rust is corrosive, and Malfoy and I together is corrosive to both of us.

"Fine. I'm sorry because I hurt you and because I scared you." I wasn't completely satisfied.

"Please refresh my memory. How did you hurt me?"

He sighed, probably wondering which will anger me the most, if he admits what he did or if he doesn't.

"Because I kissed you and called you Granger. To be honest, I knew that saying your _maiden_ name, would get a reaction out of you."

"Oh and you didn't think that snogging me would get a reaction?"

The trademark smirk returned and the mischievous look works for Draco.

"Well, you kissed me back, if that was the kind of reaction you meant." Like a child, he ran out of the door and I could do nothing but chase him.

"Oh! Really… Get back here you little-" Draco stopped and shook his finger at me.

"Ah-ah-ahh! No name calling!" He continued his fleeing and I continued pursuing. As I rushed around the corner Draco had just turned a moment ago, I collided with something hard.

Draco was now holding me and looking into my eyes with a playful look on his face.

As the childishness left, he looked at me seriously and leaned towards me. I didn't want him to think that I completely hated him, so I leaned in as well.

Our intentions were for our lips to meet, but I stepped closer to him and put my foot on his instep. He jumped a bit and our foreheads collided briefly and we were both on the floor rubbing our heads and feet while laughing.

As the laughter died down a bit, I asked a very first-year kind of question.

"So does this mean you like me?"

"So does this mean you want me to?"

That made me think. Only minutes ago, I had made a vow to myself and you that I wouldn't ever fall in love with Draco. Well at least I couldn't use magic and do the unbreakable vow, because I would be close to my death.

I was starting to fall.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? I am going on vacation for a few weeks (2 or 3) so I will try to update quickly after my break is done. I was about to have them kiss again but I don't want to rush them. They still have to snorkel! Mwahaha! Oh and in case you are wondering, I am not going to make Draco drown. That is cruel and inhumane… Who ever thought of killing him in the first place? Thank goodness it wasn't J.K.R. **

**Well review and bring joy and peace to the world. Well I guess not the world, but to me!**


	6. Giving to Get?

A/N: Hey I thought it would be smart to write this one as fast as possible

**A/N: Hey I thought it would be smart to write this one as fast as possible. Thanks so much for the reviews, although if you don't sign it then give me some way to reach you like an email. Tell me how you've liked this story so far please! Or you could just say hi to me! That would be okay too! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bon apatite!**

**Disclaimer: No, it may be my dream, but I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters. Sad. Oh and I am not Anberlin or Yellowcard, and I use their lyrics partially, through someone else's voice (Hermione's of course). I wouldn't mind being them though…**

Chapter 6- Giving To Get

Okay, yes I have realized that to fall, you eventually have to hit the ground. Well I am waiting for that jolt and I am predicting it will have something to do with Draco disrespecting me. I don't exactly want to hit the ground and I am hoping something will break my fall, something like Draco changing everything (except for his looks and that smirk… like I said, the mischievous look serves him well).

In case you are wondering, when he asked "So does this mean you want me to?" I had no idea what would be the best thing to say. Turns out, I didn't say anything; I just laughed and even snorted on accident. I guess it was okay though because he needed to know what he's in for (whatever that may be). I believe he took it as a yes, as was my intention.

Dinner went particularly well. We ate in peace! Can you believe it? I couldn't really, I thought he was going to start laughing and say how this was all a hoax, or that it was all too good to be true. When we started eating he said, "So tell me about yourself. Since we're married, I have to know your favorite colors, foods, and other things for when certain occasions arise."

Yeah. I was as shocked as you are.

There wasn't even a smirk on his face. There was only… wait was that a smile?

Dropping the jaw was always something that I considered to be obnoxious and quite rude. When he said that, he must have thought I was obnoxious and quite rude, because my jaw dropped farther than I knew it could!

Realizing that I must've looked like an idiot just staring at him I started to speak, "Erm… well, uh… um, what?" I did not mean that at all. What I meant to say was turquoise, green bean casserole ties with Baklava, and I enjoy skiing (Maybe this winter I can teach him how to do that too smiles evilly without Draco noticing).

"I was wondering what you like? I thought I said it clearly." _The_ _Mischievous Smirk_ Tm was back and I smiled at him.

"I know, you just startled me, that's all…" Muttering under my breath, I added, "And the only clear thing about you is the air you inhale." I really meant that but not badly. I don't get him at all. Hah, and men think us women are hard to understand! This is what I say to them; Try living with Malfoy!

"What are you playing at?" The handsome voice was rising and I could sense that I had said something wrong.

"It's just that… look at us, already! Have you noticed that we were never really _ever _on good terms and now we are just supposed to be a couple? I just don't get what is going on."

"Yeah, I _have_ bloody noticed! I thought you wanted to make the best of the situation." He paused and tried reading my face. He appeared to be biting his tongue until he opened his mouth. "Let's face it, we're both hot, and we won't suffer much."

Anger spread within my body like a disease. "Oh so now I am just your trophy wife? And I thought you actually wanted to know the real me." Standing up and throwing the napkin I had started wringing, down on the table, I spun on the spot and started walking (or stomping I guess) to _my_ room. "Perverted prat. You can sleep on the couch."

"Hermione I didn't-"

I slammed the door while he was attempting to cover up his mistake, and placed my hands on my forehead. I had an ache there that was similar to the one in my chest.

Well I guess this was that jolt I knew was coming. Never again am I going to fall without knowing there is something there to catch me besides Draco. He's too inconsistent.

As I searched through my closet, for no real reason, I found a boom box. _Howrah! _I had brought my CD's with me and fortunately can play them loud and dance in my room without worry about _Malfoy_.

"_Here I go! I scream my lungs out, to try to get to you! You are my only one! I let go, there's just no one, that gets me like you do! You are my only, my only one_!"

Strange I know, but I was dancing and singing at the top of my lungs at hmm… 7:30 at night. Sure it might not be exactly cool, but it took my mind off Draco. Yellowcard is one of my favorite bands accompanied by Hawk Nelson.

_Click!_ Next song… that last one was to… mushy- for the current mood.

"_It took the seasons goin' by, to know it's not my fault! I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest, tried to be everything that you ever wanted. I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter, tried to be everything by you._

_I want you, I need you, I want to believe you, I want you, I need you, I want to believe you-"_

My wonderful singing and dancing was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I was about to ignore it and flip to the next song (once again for unwanted mushyness) when a little voice inside my head said '_maybe he wants to apologize'. _Turning the music down I walked to the door and opened it a bit. Draco was standing there with his hand ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

"What do you want?"

He stood up straighter. "What is that racket? I can hear it from the kitchen."

I did not want to see him, or think about him, or wonder if he was thinking about me, or even wonder if he was thinking about me thinking about him...I guess the last one was a bit mellow-dramatic…here I can fix that. I did not want to see him, or think about him, or wonder if he was thinking about me. I wanted him out of my life, no more 'going, going' stuff, I wanted him gone.

"Can I get a pillow and a blanke-?"

_Bam! _No, he couldn't he could deal without them for one night, because I would have to deal without real love, for the rest of my life. Sounds to me like he gets the better end of the stick.

I thought about it and sighed. _But I still want that love, even if it is from someone as…well… deranged as Malfoy. _I cracked the door and saw him lying on the couch. I heard him sigh and I went over to my bed. I grabbed the harder pillow and the thinner blanket. Walking silently to the door, I threw them out there and he sat up in time for me to close the door again.

Maybe, just maybe, if I give the right amount, he will have enough to give back.

"This better work, or else I will have to go to Mungo's for going crazy… Which I most certainly am not…. Oh periwinkle…"

**A/N: Hey, I wasn't exactly pleased with this so let me know what you think. I cannot tell if it is totally awesome, totally not, or in-between. Give me your input and help on this so I can make this totally better. I am thinking of going back and do each chapter from Draco's perspective sound good or no? I am a crazy author who needs evaluation from her not-so-crazy readers (I would never call you crazy for reading my stories, in fact you all are my heros!)! Please examine this chapter (and the others) for opportunities of improvement. Then if you do find something, let me know! Thanks to all my faithful reviews, I have made it thus far! **

**JL **

**B/N: once again the delays were/are totally my fault… sorry. **


	7. Shall I Shop?

A/N: Hola everyone

**A/N: Hola everyone! I am currently in my car and attempting to continue the story for you all. Hope you enjoy this one better than the last. I am sorry that Hermione is a bit grumpy in the last one-things become more humorous. Draco is going to snorkel soon, please be patient with me! I am just human (crouches under the blows coming from the unknown). Please! I will do it- I will do it as soon as possible! (the blows stop and I can actually write because I am not being struck by anything!) Oh and I am going to do Chapter 9 through 16 from Draco's POV. Well that is because I have the 8****th**** Chapter almost complete! Here comes number 7!**

Chapter 7- Shall I Shop?

"_-Mione…Hermione, we are supposed to be at Mr. Marly's right now!"_

That's how I woke up…. It was actually eight o'clock in the morning and Draco thought it might be funny to give me a false alarm. I didn't think it was funny especially since I rushed around to get around until I got a glance at a clock! I knew there was something strange about the way he kept covering his face. Now I know he was most likely laughing, but at the moment, he appeared to be ashamed or something of the sort.

After realizing that I had over three hours to get ready and that my wonderful dream about blue bunnies and the man who was bouncing around with them was cut short just as I was about to see the face of the strange floppy hare man, I ate a proper breakfast and took my time getting our stuff around.

Every time Draco walked past me, I would nudge him as if in anger for my abrupt start to my morning, but I think I did it for other reasons which I will let you imagine.

From my pack of things, I pulled out my tankini swimsuit and placed it in a smaller bag. "Hey Draco, do you have your swimsuit?" No response came and I walked out of the bedroom. "Draco?"

"What?"

"I just asked you if you had your swimsuit so I can put it in this bag."

Confusion seemed to cover his face almost like he had fallen face first into the confusion puddle at the Pricisionisity Park... well not many people know about that puddle, or that place to be quite frank.

"Uh… Well… I don't think I have any suits, I thought muggles wore them. Just wizard robes here…" He was digging through his overly huge pack, and he pulled out a whole wardrobe that reminded me of the one I read about in a certain C.S. Lewis book. He's one of my favorite muggle authors by the way.

"No, a _swim _suit. Oh, have you ever gone swimming before?" Once again the confusion seemed to reign over his face.

"Erm, well… what exactly is swimming?"

I laughed. This was going to be a very long day!

"Do you remember in fourth year how one of the competitions was to go into the black lake?" A nod followed. "Well they were sort of swimming. It's when you go in water and move around…" Horror replaced the confusion.

"What! I thought we were snockling or what not! I never really… well how hard is swimming?"

He had never gone swimming before. I found that strange since I grew up by a lake but I decided to take advantage of his… naïve brain.

"Oh, it is terribly hard. Strenuous as it is and all took me five years to learn just how to stay afloat!" I guess that wasn't a complete lie. I was five years old, so it did take me five years to learn.

I heard him curse under his breath and felt a little monster inside me giggling ferociously, even if giggling ferociously is an oxymoron (unlike my dear husband who is just a moron).

He started to turn around as if looking for something to prepare him for embarrassment.

"Oi!" He spun back as I spoke again. "I will give you some tips-don't fuss about it."

"But I thought we were snorking."

"Well _snorkeling _is actually a muggle way of swimming under the water for longer periods of time."

With that I turned back towards the bedroom, and Draco remained motionless in the spot that I left him.

He was still in the hallway when I asked, "Tell me your measurements and I will get you a swimsuit."

After muttering off a few numbers he stalked into the kitchen and returned quickly with two wands in his hands. "These were on the inside door mat. There was note said something about only apparating and simple spells so don't hex me or anything okay?" Grateful, I took my beloved wand and wanted to hug him but I decided that that wouldn't be my best option.

"Sure, hey I'll be right back. I am going to get your swimming trunks." As I said this I heard him saying he already had a trunk under his breath and I was seriously thinking he was playing dumb on purpose or something.

I grabbed my purse and checked my watch.

Destination, Determination, Deliberation- _POP!_

I was standing outside the nearest mall that I saw as we drove here. I entered the large building and searched for a store that held a nice looking men's suit. Well not a suit, a men's swim suit but you get the point.

Anyway, I was walking and a certain window caught my eye. The store had multiple styles of swimming suits. I entered the shop and gazed around. I found a pair of swim shorts that were dark green with a line of silver down the sides. I thought he might appreciate them so I searched for a pair in his size. I found ones that should fit him and I placed them over my arm just to drop them as a man spoke suddenly in my ear.

"Hello ma'am! How can I help you this lovely day?" I was about to say 'Oh I found everything' but he spoke so fast that I couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Today we have a sale on all our_ Speedo_ products; they all are sixty percent off! Here, this looks like it would fit you nicely!" He thrust a very small and open one piece that was about three sizes too small. That kind of flattery is not really flattering, just embarrassing.

"Yes, well I am just getting my…uh… husband a swimsuit."

His eyes seemed to open to their limits and he appeared to jump a bit. "Oh, oh my! I am so sorry! Well this here is the same color as that one you have in your hand, and I am sure you would love him to have this!" Once again he thrust something into my hands (I had set the one piece suit down) and I looked down to see the very same green on a piece that looked very much like women's underwear.

"Oh, no I don't think he would appreciate this kind of swimsuit for…." Draco has never seen a swimsuit and has no idea what they are supposed to look like…. Something inside me seemed to cackle evilly and a smirk covered my face. "How much?"

A smile spread over his face. "Well it was fifty pounds, so now it is twenty!" I checked his math for my pocketbook's sake, and smiled.

"Okay, ring me up for these two items then?"

"Of course, of course! Come this way please!"

I paid for Draco's new pool attire-well actually he paid for it because when we were married, our money was put together so I guess that means _I_ am actually rich (how cool is that? I'm rich!).

Walking with my new... well trick and not trick in my bag I smirked all the way out of the store and the mall.

Destination, Determination, Deliberation- _POP!_

**A/N: So what do you think! Let me know! They are going to be snorkelling next chapter or maybe the one after it because I sort of want it in Draco's perspectiv****e. Be prepared!**

**Also I would like to thank you for the constructive criticism! I am working on Hermione, and I an trying to get this story in the direction I had planned. Well I hope that you liked it better than the last chapter. And don't worry, what Hermione does is not horribly mean/rude- a joke is coming and Draco won't think it is funny at first but he will come around. Ah! I am spilling my secret author/beta only secrets- Don't tell please!**


End file.
